


YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW!!!

by ivana332



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation., Anal Gaping, Asshole branding, Ball Whipping, Bestiality, Body Horror, Burnplay, Butt Plugs, Chronic Pain, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, College, Constant Pain, Cult, Dehumanization, Dildos, Double Penetration, Edging, Enemas, Everyone hates the pedo, Everyone thinks Johnny’s dead, Everyone tortures the pedo, Exreme Sexual violence, Extreme Anal Stretching, Extreme Sexual torture, Extreme hole whipping, Fisting, Forced Orgasms, Forced Prostitution, Forced Self Harm, Forced blowjobs, Forced pain whore, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Glory Hole, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Ian loves to whip Johnny's hole, Imprisonment, Johnny is a pedo, Johnny suffers every day, Johnny’s Asshole is disgusting, Johnny’s hole is constantly tortured, Kidnapping, Large insertions, M/M, Machines, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Military, Milking Machines, NON CONSENSUAL FILMING, Nipple Torture, No bowel control, Non consensual body modification, Nothing but two holes, Object Insertions, Painful cock, Post Orgasm Torture, Prison, Prolapse, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Sleep Deprivation, Sloppy Hole, Solitary Confinement, Speculum, Strap-Ons, Stun Baton, Suicidal Thoughts, Torn Asshole, Torture, Very Dark Fic, Watersports, Wrecked hole, anal stretching, ball busting, brothel, cock whipping, dead dove do not eat, double fisting, encasement, flagellation, hole whipping, loss of control of bodily functions, monster dildos, no happy ending, painful orgasms, permanent erection, predicament torture, prison bitch, ruined hole, tunnel plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana332/pseuds/ivana332
Summary: My summaryJohnny’s torture at the hands of Ian.Johnny was a serial pedophile who eventually raped the wrong child and Ian was a vengeful father determined to make him pay a million times over.WARNING!! This is the sexual torture of a serial pedophile and there’s no happy ending or dubious consent in any way shape or form. It is brutal and sick what is done to Johnny but it’s what Ian thinks he deserves after raping over 100 children and most importantly, his daughter. So if you’re expecting something light don’t fucking read it. It is so . So if you want to read a pedophile’s torture, be my guest. Otherwise, don't waste your time.PLEASE! PLEASE! READ THE TAGS AND HEED MY WARNING.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. The beginning of the fall

Johnny sighed contentedly as he sat down with a bottle of beer. Once again he had gotten away with fucking a preteen. The little slut had wanted it. He had been doing this since he was sixteen, it started with his little sister. At first he had been guilty but then he forgot all about the guilt when he realized how much fun he was having. Eight years and countless of little girls, he couldn’t wait until the next. The fear in their innocent eyes and the pain in their faces really got him going. The one from yesterday had been easy to grab, he had been watching her for a while and knew that she sneaked out of school early before their housekeeper came to pick her up. He had used the opportunity to shove her into the back of his car. Johnny was pretty cocky that no one had seen him dumping her bleeding body beside the road. He dozed off to the memory of the girl’s fearful eyes.  
There was something hard pressing on his head, he tried to shush it away but it wasn’t budging. The shock and fear on his face when he saw an angry looking man pointing a gun to his head was evident. He was going to die, after everything he did to all those girls, he had always convinced himself that he was somehow invincible. He didn’t feel invincible at this moment.  
“Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house!” He feigned anger even though he was scared shitless. He was alone with a gun to his head and seven huge men in his house, he was terrified.  
“You sick pervert. You are going to pay dearly for what you did to my daughter. You ruined her life, she’s scared of her own shadow because of a piece of shit like you. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” The rage in the man’s eyes knew no bounds.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You have the wrong person, please don’t kill me.” Johnny stumbled with his words, the panic clear in his eyes. “Someone saw your plate number when you threw a certain sack out of your car, the number plate was traced back to a certain Josephine Smith, who is your dead grandmother. We also saw the bloody clothes in your washing machine, and my daughter’s bow among them. Was that a souvenir you sick fuck? I’m not going to kill you but you’ll beg for death. I can promise you that.”  
Johnny knew he had been caught but the evidence was circumstantial, he can claim he was being framed. “You have no evidence, it wouldn’t be enough to convict me.” The smirk on Johnny’s face made the man even angrier.  
“Yeah , I don’t need evidence for whatever is coming your way. Enough chitchat, let’s get on with it. Roody, grab him.”  
A huge scary guy who must be Roody motioned to all the men in the room and they grabbed Johnny, tearing his clothes like they were nothing. All the things in the table were shoved on the floor and he was pinned down on his stomach. He struggled with all his might but he was no match for them. “Ian.” The guy with the gun started walking towards the naked Johnny while unzipping his pants. He increased his fight but they were pinning him so hard and tightly he couldn’t move an inch. He felt Ian touching his asshole and started screaming. Roody punched him in the face so hard and told him to shut the hell up. Ian lined his dick to his asshole and pushed, it was so huge and his dick was thick it was hard to get it in. He felt something slimy in his ass and without a beat, something had was shoved in his asshole. Nothing would have stopped the scream that he let out. It was a candle stick, his candle stick. The tears just kept coming as Ian shoved it in and out of him mercilessly. It was shoved out and thrown on the floor callously before his dick replaced it and impaled him with one motion. Ian fucked him faster and faster, telling him to scream like his little girl screamed. It went on for twenty minutes, the pain was unbearable and when Ian finally shot his load, Johnny has never felt so humiliated in all his twenty four years.  
His life had always been ok, he had good looks which helped him get some of those little girls to trust him. His dark brown hair, kind eyes and baby face helped a lot, he was on the skinny side but fit so he didn’t seem threatening. No one would have ever imagined that he was a creep when looking at him. He was brought back to reality a slap to his face and the tears started flowing again. “Good news is that’s the last time I’ll ever fuck your ass, I did it to make you feel as helpless as my daughter felt. Everyone else will fuck you for the rest of your life. You can forget life as you know it. My guys will burn down this house of yours, and you see this little bag, it has a dog’s ashes in it, it’ll be scattered in your bedroom and of course we’ll need some of your teeth. By the time we leave this place, you’ll be assumed dead and that you burned alive in your house. Then you’ll be mine to do with as I please.”  
Johnny’s struggles started a new when Roody and some guys held his mouth open and Ian clamped his teeth with a pliers. The pain was too much , it was driving him mad as tooth after tooth was pulled out. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He cried even harder when his teeth was burned and taken to his bedroom with ashes. Gasoline was poured all around his house. He didn’t have neighbors for obvious reasons, it was convenient and yet now he wished he didn’t live in a cabin in the lake. He was dragged to a car kicking and screaming as he watched as both his house and life ebb away. He saw the gun in Ian’s holster and wanted to grab it but feared he’d be shot if he tried anything. If Johnny knew what awaited him, he would’ve taken the gun and shot himself in the head. Death was better than his fate.


	2. Prison frenzy

Johnny woke up feeling cramped and with a sharp pain at his waist. He tried to move but couldn’t. He was restrained. His head to waist were in one room and he had been shoved through a wall. He was lying in slanted board that was stuck on the wall and his ass, cock and balls were sticking out on the other side of the wall. He had been folded in such a way that his legs were pulled back and cuffed beside his head and his neck was also pinned down with a collar. He couldn’t move his head or his feet and he felt cold air on his ass. Anyone who passed on the other side would see his ass with his cock and balls only and nothing else. He had been folded in half, his private parts were hanging on the other side and he had no idea what was on the other side. He looked around the room he was in and nothing could have prepared him for the horror that was that room. The torture devices were unheard of, the machines, the whips, the restraining devices scared him to death. The panic was clear as day in his face.  
The door suddenly opened and Ian walked in smiling at the fear on Johnny’s face. “I see you’ve gotten acquainted with your new life, you should be flattered. This room was stocked in your honor, you see when I told my friend Mycroft about you, he was happy to provide us with anything we wanted provided we send you to him once a week every month. He’s an evil bastard, he even scares the shit out of me. I can’t wait for you to meet him. You probably don’t know this but I’m a prison director. You’re in prison, it’s only fair that you pay in kind for your crimes. This room has always been here, now it has many more things in your honor, things that will bring you unimaginable pain. Your precious ass is on the prison field, when the prisoners come out for their hours out, it’s your ass they’ll use to amuse themselves.” Ian laughed in a very sinister way.  
Johnny started shaking uncontrollably trying to set himself free even though it was futile. “You can’t do this, I have civil rights. You won’t get away with this, someone will report you.”  
Ian laughed, genuinely amused before sneering at Johnny, “Who is this imaginary person that will report me, the big guys that pinned you down while I fucked you in the ass are my prison wardens. They love my daughter and saw how you destroyed her life, they are going to help me make your life a living hell. You have been pronounced dead, here’s a magazine stating that your ashes were found and the dental records match. Dead people have no civil rights. You’re records aren’t even in this prison. You’re a pedophile, no one is going to help you in this prison. Pedophiles are like cow fodder in prison, anything done to them is acceptable. You’ll be chewed up and spit out for the rest of your life. You’re just an ass on the wall, no one even knows who put you there or that there is a torture dungeon below my office. I could kill you and no one will realize because you’re already dead and pretty soon you’ll be unrecognizable after my permanent modifications”  
Johnny looked at the magazine with his picture and the headline stating he’d been burned alive in his cabin and begin to realize his predicament, no one will help him, he was going to spend his life in a hole and no one will be the wiser except his tormenters. He started to cry but stopped when someone touched his ass, he started to wiggle and the person punched his balls hard, Ian must have noticed because he smiled in a sinister way and shoved a needle in his hand. He had drugged him with something then left the room. A cock was shoved in his ass hard, it was still sore from Ian fucking him and this person was frantic and fast almost like he was running out of time, he thrust in and out forcefully while slapping his ass, it was so painful Johnny screamed mercilessly. The dick was pulled out after he came in his ass.   
Johnny was relieved only for another to be shoved in his ass, it was even bigger than the first, he fucked him fast and forcefully and the pain was worse. Johnny was being fucked frantically with faceless men and there was nothing he could do about it. He lost count after sixteen, they just kept going one after the next, some wore condoms and some didn’t, the ones who didn’t obviously had diseases or didn’t care if they got diseases. They fucked him nonstop, they slapped his cock and balls and pulled painfully while penetrating him, his asshole was so raw and painful every touch was agony, they didn’t seem to care. The kept going for over three hours, he wanted to pass out but he couldn’t. It was the drug Ian injected him with. Just when he couldn’t take it anymore, the person fucking him stopped and came. Nothing happened for a few minutes and he was so happy it was over. Except it wasn’t, it was like a new batch of men had arrived and before he knew it, someone shoved a large cock in his bruised asshole, he screamed with renewed vigor. They kept coming and coming and fucking him nonstop. Johnny was so sure he was bleeding but that didn’t seem to stop them. He would get fucked for a few hours, get a few minutes reprieve and it would start all over again. His asshole had obviously been torn raw and even though it was loose, any dick that fucked him caused unimaginable pain. He couldn’t take anymore yet he had no choice but to endure, he was tied up with his ass hanging outside as a pastime for prisoners, there was nothing he could do to get even a moment’s relief.  
The man just kept pounding and pounding, Johnny’s tears kept flowing. His voice was gone from the screaming, the pain was so unbearable nothing should have been allowed to touch his asshole, yet it continued for more and more hours. He didn’t pass out once. When the door to the dungeon opened, Johnny had never been so relieved to see Ian. They wouldn’t end, they just kept pounding and pounding and only Ian could save him. His asshole hurt so much he could feel the inside of it peeling away with each prisoner thrusting.

“Please, help me! I’m so sorry for what I did. I can’t take this anymore.”  
“You’ve been molesting kids for eight years. I think you’ve abused more than 100 children. You can dish it but you can’t take it? Coward. This is justice. You’ve been fucked for eleven hours. Impressive but let’s make it 12. Not many men can say they’ve been fucked by almost a hundred men in one day. Congratulations cunt. One more hour” Ian said while he sat down with his magazine to watch Johnny. He couldn’t even imagine the pain, he had been in his office the whole time Johnny was being fucked by all those prisoners. It worked perfectly since the prisoners were given breaks in turns. Each group found him and made good use of his ass. His face was covered in snot and tears and the pain was evident. He had injected him with a drug horses are given to make them active and he couldn’t pass out even if he wanted to. Ian swore he was going to pay, seeing his daughter’s suffering everyday made him more determined to make Johnny suffer. He looked at his watch and an hour had passed, Johnny was shaking his head like he’d lost his mind. The collar holding his neck down hindering him.  
He stood up and removed the cuffs from Johnny’s hands. Someone was still fucking him, Ian knew it was the last person since the prisoners were going back to their cells after their evening meal. He had been fucked from morning till night just like Ian had planned for him. Once he heard no movement on the other side, he untied his neck and legs and threw Johnny down, he fell down with a thud too cramped to move, after all he had been folded in half the entire day. The board Johnny had been lying on was the cover for the hole on the wall. Genius architecture. Mycroft had outdone himself with this room. Ian looked at the exhausted used heap on the floor and laughed. The cumdump still had a long night ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was so glad it was over, his cock and balls were sore but nothing could compare to the pain in his asshole. He tried to touch it but even a soft touch burned like fire. His fingers had blood and he didn’t even want to find out the damage done to his asshole. He didn’t expect the thud of water that hit him in the face, he tried to get away but his body was way too painful and cramped. So he let Ian drag him across the rough floor like a rag doll.  
“Look alive whore, it’s time for the fun to begin. You didn’t think that you were done for the day, did you? We still have an entire night.” Ian announced maliciously while Johnny suddenly got enough energy to move away.  
“Please no, please I’m begging you, let me go.”  
“I bet my little girl begged you to let her go too.” Ian’s anger came back full force. He went to a rack with all kinds of whips and came back with the bullwhip. Johnny started moving away begging to be let go. “Head down on the floor ass as high as you can get it, let’s inspect that asshole you keep whining about.” When Johnny hesitated, Ian striped him with the bullwhip hard on the thighs. He scrambled to his knees and lay his head flat on the ground and his ass automatically went up. Ian knelt behind Johnny and couldn’t believe how painful it looked. It was red, extremely red and even bleeding. It was so raw and the ass lips were swollen. It seemed like part of his inner skin had been scraped off and the sphincter had multiple tears. Johnny had never felt such pain. Ian poked it and Johnny moved forward, he hit his ass hard with the bullwhip and warned him about moving without permission. He continued poking and prodding painfully enjoying Johnny’s pain. Ian looked at that asshole and was turned on by how much it was hurting Johnny, suddenly all he wanted was to cause even more pain to it. He went and got antiseptic and cleaned the asshole roughly. It burned Johnny but he was too scared to move.  
“They really did a number on your asshole, I can’t even imagine the pain. I should let you rest for tonight. HAHAHA! Don’t hold your breath, you deserve all this pain and you deserve all the pain you’re going to keep enduring. I like causing pain to your asshole, it actually turns me on a lot. I’m going to destroy it so that it wouldn’t even be an asshole any longer. I’m going to stretch your asshole until you have no control of your bowels, you’ll literally need giant dildos to fill your loose cunt constantly so that you don’t shit all over the place like a toddler. Your asshole is going to be in constant unimaginable pain and looking so ruined that you’ll be humiliated every time someone sees it. It will look so painful people will want to cause it more pain. Speaking of pain, you’ve rested for twenty minutes already since being fucked by all those men, it’s time we get back to work. Stay in that position and spread your ass cheeks, forty stripes of the bullwhip to your raw asshole should be enough before bedtime.” Ian laughed maliciously.  
Johnny immediately dropped down and tried to move away. When Ian tried to touch him, without thinking, he punched him in the face. “Fuck you! You can’t make me”  
“I have had enough of your crap, you’re going to regret that. This is what you deserve so you’re going to take it whether you like it or not.” Ian said while whipping Johnny all over his body, he tried to get away but couldn’t. Ian picked him up and threw him on a flat metal table with holes on it. He tried to fight him but he was too big, Ian punched him and darkness washed over him. When he woke up, he couldn’t move. He was tied on his back. His waist had two straps around him, his hands were tied to this neck and pinned tightly on the table. His thighs had been pushed toward his chest and spread obscenely wide, they were tied to the two posts beside the table. He was so exposed and he only prayed Ian didn’t touch his asshole again.   
“Since you don’t know respect, I think it’s time you learnt the consequences of not doing as you’re told, like a slave should.” Johnny had never been so scared. Ian caressed the bullwhip with his fingers then brought it down on Johnny’s balls. The sound he made was between a choking and a scream.  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
They just kept coming. Nothing that had happened to him so far could compare to the whipping he was getting in his balls.   
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Johnny had lost his voice earlier but still found a way to scream. He wheezed and tried to close his thighs to protect his balls but he couldn’t move an inch. Ian eventually got irritated by his screaming and told him to shut up.  
“Shut up and stop whining! I don’t want to hear a peep out of you, I want you silent, I hear a sound and we start all over again. Those are twenty, thirty more to go.” Johnny raised his head through the pain and looked at Ian with pleading eyes. Ian didn’t care. He was whipping his balls and causing him indescribable pain yet he had the attitude of someone making a sandwich. No remorse whatsoever. That’s when Johnny realized that no mercy will be shown. To Ian he was an animal and no one cared what happened to the animal.  
Ian hit him hard with the bull whip and it took everything in him to stay silent.  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
After the tenth stripe, he screamed so loud like his life depended on it. He started begging but Ian just started counting from the start. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! He had been hit twenty times and he hadn’t made a peep. The pain in his balls was so intense it was driving him out of his mind yet he couldn’t scream to distract himself. He bit his tongue so hard till he felt the tangy taste of blood in his mouth THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Those are twenty, ten more to go. Ian informed him clinically, it’s like he forgot Johnny was a human being. He just kept hitting. Johnny was pulling at the restraints so hard they were cutting his circulation. The fiftieth stripe finally hit yet Johnny didn’t scream for fear it will start again. Tears had pooled beside his head you’d think it was water.  
“I hope now you’ve learnt the consequences of not following my orders. Your balls getting whipped is not a punishment, it will be a normal occurrence so you better learn how to cope. Don’t worry, you will be allowed to scream sometimes. I love your screams of agony. Now we still have a certain appointment, your asshole needs some more love like we agreed upon. I think I’ll add ten more for your insolence. Let’s get to it.”  
The tears started pooling again, silently, without a peep. This time Johnny passed out. The drugs had started to wear off.


	4. Chapter 4

This time when Johnny woke up, he wasn’t tied up. He was on the floor and his balls were throbbing. When he remembered that he had been hit seventy times on the balls with a bull whip, he came to tears. His balls had turned purple, any movement any touch was torture. Ian was crazy, he didn’t want his asshole whipped, he just couldn’t take any more suffering. The worst part was knowing he had no choice but to endure the pain. He was never going to disobey again, the consequences would always be worse. “Get the fuck up and get in position. Hold your ass cheeks far apart and don’t let go even once, your life literally depends on it. I could put you in a position that makes it impossible to close your ass crack but it’s more fun this way. Fifty stripes, you let go of your ass cheeks and we start again. Scream all you want.”  
Johnny scrambled to his knees and lay his head flat on the floor, he brought his hands back and held his cheeks wide open. Ian was excited at the way the asshole winked, it was still red, raw and swollen. The first hit came as a surprise to Johnny, no one can quite prepare you for that kind of pain. He let go immediately and Ian started. He spread his ass cheeks again just as the tears began. Ian hit him directly in his asshole, he wanted to close and protect his asshole so much but didn’t. He couldn’t. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Ian watched in fascination ass the bullwhip hit the swollen asslips, they instinctively winked at him as a way to protect themselves even if their owner was exposing them to more torture. He couldn’t believe Johnny had not let go yet, it had only been fifteen and if he let go, he would be starting again, no mercy. He loved torturing him like this, he wanted him to let go so he’ll have to start, he hit harder and harder right on the bulls eye, the bullwhip coiling with the winking asshole. Johnny screamed even louder, he still didn’t let go. He loved that Johnny was opening his asshole, nothing holding it open. This made everything worse. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Johnny knew he’d lose his mind, if he survived this mind numbing pain he would lose his mind. The pain was indescribable, coupled with the fact that he had been fucked by give or take 100 men, add to the whipping of his already sensitive hole, who wouldn’t lose their mind. He wanted to die. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! The final stripe hit the bleeding asshole and Johnny fell on his side weeping uncontrollably, still he didn’t let go of his asscheeks until Ian told him to. Ian smiled at that, he was turning into a real slave.  
Ian told him to get in position to inspect his asshole. Ian was fascinated, he loved how it was even more raw and red and swollen. The asslips were so much more tender and delicate and his entire ass crack had scraped skin and was bleeding. He took antiseptic and poured it generously to make it sting even worse. Johnny was howling with pain. Any touch of his asshole was agony. Ian finished and went to a cupboard in the dungeon and came back with bread, dog food and a dog tin. He made Johnny eat the food like a dog, the humiliation tore him apart.  
“Well it’s just ten pm at night so I’m going home and I’ll let you rest too.” Finally some rest, Johnny’s relief was evident and also premature. “Since we agreed that your ass should be well stretched, no night will pass when you don’t have a machine and a huge dildo fucking your ass overnight. You’ll be so stretched you won’t even control your own bodily functions.”   
Johnny subconsciously started moving away, he couldn’t take anything else in his asshole, especially after the fucking and hole whipping, he just couldn’t. The thought of anything touching his asshole brought tears to his eyes, Ian didn’t care as he motioned him to crawl to him. Ian had a metal contraption, it was square and had four cuffs. He told Johnny to kneel inside the square as his feet were cuffed to the outer metal. Then he folded Johnny until his head was under his ass and his mouth directly under his dick. His hands were cuffed near the feet. Johnny was folded in a way that his asshole was directly facing the ceiling. His ass cheeks were so spread open it looked like he had no ass crack, just a hole. The position was extremely uncomfortable. Ian left and came back with a machine, he then brought a dildo. It was huge about 14 inches long and 5 inches thick. Johnny’s asshole had already started to become loose but the dildo would still be hard to get in.   
Ian came directly on top of Johnny’s ass and lined the dildo with his asshole. Without warning, he shoved the dildo with all his might in Johnny’s asshole. The shock on his face and his screams were music to his ears. He worked the rest of the dildo in until Johnny’s abused ass lips went around it. He pulled it out and attached it to the fucking machine that he brought directly on Johnny’s asshole. He cranked the setting and it started moving, slowly all the way in and all the way out. He increased the speed to medium then to the fastest. The dildo was inhumanely fast, the rough edges were scraping Johnny’s ass lips and the inside of his scraped asshole. Johnny screamed for Ian to come back as he left the dungeon with him folded and the machine impaling his abused asshole painfully. The friction was causing more pain to the already injured asshole. All Johnny could do was scream and cry and dream of the life he once had. After a few hours of nonstop pain, Johnny finally fell asleep but only for an hour because the pain had gotten worse and his asshole was bleeding, blood steadily rolling down his thigh. It was still a few hours till morning and Johnny had to endure the pain. The horrible earth shattering pain. He tried to doze off through the pain but to no avail. He closed his eyes and realized that this was his life, the constant suffering and torture. The waterworks began immediately, still they were no distraction from the agony. He sobbed to the noise and whirling of the fucking machine as it penetrated his bleeding asshole to the hilt.


	5. Chapter 5

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the whirling of the machine as it penetrated Johnny’s hole. That changed as Johnny came to once again, now the whimpers could be heard echoing all around him. He had passed out for a few minutes, it had been happening all night. He would get a few minutes of reprieve when the pain was so unbearable he couldn’t take it anymore but then like some kind of sick joke, the pain became much worse he couldn’t stay passed out. Johnny felt the watery substance roll down his thighs and was sure it was blood. His anus was burning, he had hoped he would get used to the pain but it always got worse. The longer it fucked him the worse it got. He couldn’t even move around for some relief, he had to take all this pain. The worst part was he had no idea how long before Ian returned, he hated the thought that the person causing him all this agony was the only one who could stop it. It was so humiliating.  
Ian opened the dungeon anticipating the look on Johnny’s face. It was almost noon, he had intentionally stayed away the entire morning to make Johnny’s suffering even greater. Fifteen hours with that machine at full speed in his asshole, he was getting hard imagining the damage that had been done to Johnny’s cunt. He was not disappointed, the anguish on his face almost made him feel sorry for him, almost. He would remember his daughter and want to make it worse. He deserved everything he was getting. Today Johnny’s life would be changed forever, thanks to the visitor he was expecting in a few minutes.  
Johnny finally noticed his presence and looked at him expectantly, with relief even. Well he wouldn’t be relieved in a few hours. “So how are we doing this morning slave, are you having fun?” “Please, I’m begging you, take it out, please have mercy, I’ll do anything you want, just take it out, it hurts so much, I can’t take anymore.” Johnny’s pleas were pathetic to him. He was not going to get any mercy, he was going to suffer until his dying breath. “You are in no position to negotiate, you’ll do whatever I want anyway. Unless you want your pain to be worse, you can take more because I want you to, you’ve been taking it for fifteen hours not because you can but because you have no choice. We have a visitor very excited to meet you, I’ll take it out when he gets here, for now stop whimpering, I have to read the paper while we wait, any sound from you and you’ll regret it. Ian sat comfortably on the sofa while Johnny sobbed silently, too horrified to make a sound.   
It had been over an hour when Navid called Ian, he stood and left just, basking in the whirling sound of the machine and the pain in Johnny’s face. He came back a few minutes later with Navid. Johnny heard the two men walk in but couldn’t see their faces. “This is all so fascinating, his asshole must be in incredible pain, yet he’s helpless to do anything.” Navid looked at Johnny gleefully, he’d always wanted to meet a slave who was at the complete mercy of their owner, one with no choice, all he’d experienced were subs who had limits and safe words and rights, so frustrating. He couldn’t wait to get a hold of Johnny. The pain in his face, the tears and his bleeding and torn asshole excited him.   
“It’s your lucky day, guess it’s time for the dildo to be removed.” Ian almost laughed at the relief on Johnny’s face. He stopped the machine and roughly shoved it out of Johnny’s asshole, enjoying his whimpers. Johnny’s fell with a thud when he was removed from the metal contraption he had been folded in. His joints were so painful he couldn’t unfold himself. Although he had no choice when Ian screamed at him to get in position so that his anus could be inspected. He endured the pain and put his head flat on the floor and his ass up. Ian could not even imagine the pain he was in, he looked at the bleeding anus and it was like a gaping wound. It was so raw, the sphincter had been torn on two opposite sides and part of the inside was swollen and bleeding on the out, he poked at it and Johnny screamed. Navid kept fucking his finger inside the torn asshole as Johnny whimpered, it was loose and part of the skin on the inside had been scraped off. It was a wound in his asshole and he loved his screams when he shoved an entire bottle of antiseptic in there.  
“Let’s get to work, boy you should be thanking me, you’ll get to rest for two weeks and sleeping the whole time, I’m your fucking guardian angel.” Navid laughed gleefully. Johnny should have been suspicious but he was just so happy to hear the news, not feeling anything sounded like heaven, he was so happy although it wouldn’t last. What Johnny did not realize was that he would wake up to his nightmare. His life would never be the same again and nothing in this world could save him.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny woke up groggy with a sharp pain in his dick and his mouth and almost every part of his body. He felt the injection on his neck and knew the darkness was coming in a few minutes. He didn’t know what was going on but it had been the same routine since he didn’t know how long. He welcomed the darkness since the pain was gone with the darkness. He was used to the drip on his arm that didn’t leave and the spray of water all over his body to clean him and the sting of the antiseptic. He didn’t know how long he’d been like this or what state he was in but he wished he’d never find out, that was his last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Ian looked at Johnny’s sleeping form and could not wait to wake him up. Navid had finished all the modifications and Johnny was officially a freak for the rest of his life. He was dying to see his reaction when he saw himself. So far everything had been child’s play, now the real torture began. He took the bucket of water and poured it all on Johnny’s head, he woke up with a start and fell from the table he was lying on painfully. Navid smiled, proud of his work. Johnny tried to move and accidentally touched his dick with his thigh, he choked on the pain as he looked at his throbbing penis. It was hard, as if he was aroused only he wasn’t and it was blood red and twice its size in thickness. His dick was in pain, mind numbing pain and he was afraid to touch it.  
Ian grabbed him like a sack and took him to a full length mirror. Nothing could stop the scream that he let out. He was a freak, he looked nothing like he did before. His hair and been shaved off including his eyebrows and degrading things had been tattooed all over his body including his bald head, cunt, pussy, hole, slave, cumdump and the word that stood out all over was pedophile, it was written in every part of his skin . His bald head was full of those disgusting words. Everywhere except his face was spared. The tattoo wasn’t even neat, it was like a child was doodling with chicken handwriting. He would never be able to go outside, even if he did escape, what will become of him. He also had no teeth, he had no teeth at all. He screamed and screamed but no one cared.   
Navid clapped his hands gleefully enjoying the devastation of Johnny. “Let me explain everything about your beautiful new body so that you understand what it really means to be you. See we soaked your entire body in a chemical that removes all your hair, even your eyebrows, it’ll never grow back honey, you’ll be like a hairless chicken forever. Ian thought it would only be fair that everyone you come across knows exactly what you are, the tattoos were genius and don’t you think the ugly handwriting adds a little something? Makes you look dirty. The head tattoos were my idea, it’s like you almost have black skin. Oh and the extreme pain in your nipples, I added some metal thingy that will never come out. Most importantly though, your dick. I’ve always wanted to do that. The teeth is self-explanatory, no biting so no teeth, except for the ones you eat with at the back of tour mouth, the rest are all out for when you suck cocks. You look so fucking ugly and disgusting, I love it” Navid went to the table and brought the scariest thing Johnny had ever seen. “Don’t worry, you already have this in your dick. You see I opened up your dick with a speculum, almost tore it in half and put this invention of mine inside. You can see it has over thirty spiky and sharp metals protruding from it, so I put it inside your dick and removed the speculum then squeezed your dick back in. The spiky things just went inside your skin till they almost appeared outside the side of your entire dick, if you touch your dick right now it will be like there’s hard metal on the sides, because there is, haha! Your dick was bleeding for a week, which was fun. Your dick will also never go down, ever, it just can’t, the metal can’t come out either, unless you rip your cock off, which you’ll beg for. Although there is a small screw that can be adjusted from the top if someone wants you to cum, cumming will be like torture. You can pee but it’ll be agony and will crawl out, you’ll never pee standing up. Oh and that sharp pain, it never goes away, there’s literally sharp spikes stuck in the inside of your dick grinding it like mincemeat, that pain is forever. It never goes away and every time someone touches your dick, it will be like you’re on fire. That little screw inside when adjusted, it will open up the wounds inside your dick. In 10 years’ time, your dick would probably fall off but it can be 20 years. Even after 20 years, you’ll still be hard as a rock. Basically, the hardness is permanent till you die” Navid finished his explanation enjoying as Johnny broke down in pieces.  
Johnny looked at himself and sobbed like never before, his dick was so painful and he was going to feel like that until he died or it fell off, these people were monsters. He was even scared of touching it, he looked at Ian begging for mercy but nothing. He hoped he would get used to the pain but how do you even get used to this kind of pain. Ian loved every single part of it, he was hard just thinking about the pain Johnny’s dick was in. “Well now we begin for real. I looked at your asshole and it’s started to heal but you’ll never get another break again, I’m sure with pedophile tattooed all over your body, you’ll suffer even more. People will not feel remorse for a pedophile.”  
Ian laughed and told Johnny to get in position so his asshole can be inspected. He laughed at the way he was trying to move without touching his hard dick. He was going to love torturing that dick even more. Johnny’s asshole had started to heal but not completely, some part was still hanging out and it was still torn, he touched it and Johnny flinched. Before Johnny new it, his hole was going to be so ruined it won’t even be an asshole anymore. He kicked Johnny hard thinking about all the awful things he would do to him and smiled at Navid. Life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny tried hard to keep his thighs wide open afraid they may touch his painful dick, it didn’t help much but touch made it worse. Roody on the other hand didn’t care about Johnny’s raw and painful dick as he dragged him against the floor like he was garbage. Ian had given Johnny to Roody for the night to amuse the prisoners with. The prisoners were looking eagerly through their cells waiting for their chance. Whores were expensive in prison and a free one was a real treat. Roody dumped Johnny on the first cell and left. Johnny looked at the two huge prisoners as they freed their cocks and immediately told him to kneel. He tried to fight and back away but his cock was so painful fast movement was agony. He was shoved to his hands and knees as one prisoner shoved his cock roughly in Johnny’s asshole. He screamed as the healing asshole started to scrape with each thrust. The other prisoner shoved his cock in Johnny’s toothless mouth easily choking him. Johnny had never tasted anything so putrid. He was filled in both holes and he was in pain as they fucked him faster and faster. Ten minutes later they had both fucked both his holes and left him sobbing on the floor. A warden came and dragged Johnny out, throwing him in the next cell.  
They immediately pounced on him. Calling him a child fucker telling him he deserved it. One of them shoved him on his back and sat on his face. Telling him to suck on his asshole while pulling his thighs to his chest to expose his asshole to the other one. Before he could react, a huge dick was shoved in his already scraped and raw asshole and he tried to scream but it was muffled in the prisoner’s ass. The thrusts were fast and painful and they kept wounding his asshole. He sighed in relief when the man sitting on his face stood up but it was short lived, he quickly shoved his dick his mouth balls deep choking Johnny and suffocating him. He tried to breathe through the pain and take his mind somewhere else but nothing could have prepared him for the agony when the guy fucking him started stroking his red cock. The pain was unbearable. He began shaking like he was possessed and tried to get away. They held him firmly and increased the pressure on his dick, his tears fell in a puddle on the floor. The two prisoners switched places until they both came in his ass. Then they concentrated their energy on his dick, his scream was so intense they had to cover his mouth. It was so painful but at the same time, extremely sensitive. It intensified the pain, Johnny felt no pleasure whatsoever but he still felt like cumming. It’s like the device on his dick had ruined it so much that the feeling that men get when rubbing their dicks, the pleasure was replaced by the pain Johnny felt when his dick was touched, same result but different feeling, mind numbing pain instead of pleasure. He begged them to stop but they made it worse, rubbing it even faster, yet he couldn’t cum, almost like something was stopping him. He slipped into darkness just as the warden came for him.   
He was slapped awake and dragged to the next cell. They fucked him spanked him and continued torturing his dick, most of them were fascinated by how painful it looked and the metal like hardness that kept it up. They couldn’t see what it was but they knew something diabolical was inside. Still no one showed him mercy, the tattoos all over his body was all they needed to know that he deserved his fate, so they made sure he suffered. Cell after cell, he was made to suffer, his asshole was bleeding and filled with cum that dripped down to his thighs, his legs were obscenely spread for fear his thighs would touch his dick. When the prisoners saw this and his hard dick they assumed he wanted it, calling him a sick pervert and a slut. They finally reached the last cell on the block and he just wanted it to end already, only it wasn’t two prisoners, twelve scary men were waiting for him, without missing a beat, Johnny was told to sit on the dick of one of the men sitting on the bed, he hesitated and was backhanded so hard he fell down. He sobbed as the man stroked his dick and Johnny sat on it, his asshole was already loose but the wounds made it painful, he started to fuck himself on the dick but it hurt so fucking bad. The man got impatient and shoved Johnny all the way down, he screamed bloody murder before he was backhanded again and told to shut up.  
One of the men came rubbing the biggest dick Johnny had ever seen, it was grotesque, around twelve inches long and 3 inches thick. Johnny knew he had obviously done something to it, that wasn’t natural. He dreaded the moment he would have to be fucked by the man, he wasn’t expecting it to be now, when he still had another dick inside him. The man lined his dick on top of the other one and Johnny began to sob and protest, no one cared as the bulbous head entered him, he felt like he was being ripped apart, with one brutal shove the man shoved the rest of his dick inside Johnny, there was a pop almost like something broke inside him and he felt his sphincter tear, Johnny screamed and fell on his side still impaled on the two dicks. The put him upright and fucked him furiously, the blood was messy and it acted as their lube. Johnny felt like his insides were being torn apart, his asshole was being pulled inside out with every pull back, his dick was being squashed painfully with each thrust. He doesn’t know how long they fucked him but it felt like eternity, they both came inside his ass and pulled out roughly, Johnny fell on the floor and was glad it was over. Only it wasn’t, there were still the rest of the people who didn’t wait a second before he was on his back again, his knees bent and they were fucking his bloody asshole, he couldn’t even say he had never felt pain like that before because he had, every moment of his life was painful. It was never ending and he wanted to die. They took turns fucking both his holes, he didn’t even have any front teeth so they didn’t need to worry he’ll bite, some double penetrated him, some were rubbing his dick, enjoying his pain. He was in a constant sea of pain and when he thought he could escape it, the pain wouldn’t let him. After every one was done with him, he was dragged out by the warden. He couldn’t wait to get back to the dungeon. If it had come to the point where the dungeon was his safe haven, then there was truly no hope for him. He was dragged away and he felt himself being carried when they reached outside. Only they were going to another prison block. Johnny realized this and found the strength to struggle, the warden only had to rub his dick once and he screamed becoming docile. Johnny was dropped on the entrance of the prison block and he saw something like pity in the warden’s eyes, it went away in a flash like he remembered that Johnny was a serial pedophile. He laughed and told him smugly, “Did you really think that you only have to fuck one cell block, you have three more left and it’s only 9 pm pervert, you still have until morning to take all those dicks up your wrecked asshole.” Johnny sobbed and tried to get away, he couldn’t do it, he begged the warden to kill him , it just hurt so much, everything hurt, the pain was too much and he wanted to die, the humiliation was even worse. The warden told him he didn’t have a choice but to take it and injected him with something, told him it was to keep him alert so he didn’t have to miss the action. Another warden came from the door, dragged him inside while the other warden left. He was thrown into the waiting hands of the first cell and he sobbed and sobbed but no one would help him.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny had lost sense of time, there was nothing he felt but agony. The prisoners didn’t even have faces anymore, they were just faceless instruments of torture. The cycle was continued, pain, pain and more pain. His entire body was covered in cum, he had sucked so many dicks he was full of cum, and his asshole was so raw he couldn’t even imagine the damage, he couldn’t even close it completely at this point. Everytime someone shoved their dick in their the pain got worse and worse, he was bleeding and wounded in the most private part of his body. His dick was extremely purple at this point, it had been rubbed so much it had turned purple, it was scary to look at. He was at his last cell block, and he was relieved. It was going to be over soon, he had been wide awake and alert the entire time he was being fucked and tortured because of the drug. The effect was beginning to fade and he was feeling the draw of darkness but not quite. He was brought back to reality as the next prisoner shoved his dick in his asshole, it was loose but it was free, still a treat for the prisoners. He could feel it scraping his wounds with every thrust, Johnny lay there and took it, sobbing through the pain because he had no choice. It didn’t help but it gave him hope. He was at it for another two hours until he finally finished every cell. He had suffered enough, the few inmates who didn’t fuck him since he was brought in still found a way to torture him. He was dragged out and Roody was waiting for him outside.  
The warden and Roody were looking at him, and talking about his situation.  
“Damn, I can’t imagine how he can even survive this, look at him, he’s a ball of pain. Those prisoners did all kinds of insane shit to him. Look at his asshole, it will never work the same again, looks like fucking mincemeat. His dick is the worst, it is fucking purple, that’s the most painful thing I have ever seen. Every time they touched it, it was like he was being burnt, he was losing his mind. What’s in his dick anyway?” The warden asked curiously.  
“No idea but I know he can’t lose the hard on, he’ll have it forever unless that thing is removed with surgery. It’s part of his dick now. Imagine having a painful hard on until the day you die. Insane. His pee just dribbles out. It’s like a prison for his dick, constant torture, it can be adjusted when they want him to cum, but get this, cumming will be the most painful feeling for him. But it can’t come off. Ian told me that, it’s 100 times more sensitive than our dicks that’s why we feel good when ours is rubbed or sucked but he feels pain. I would die if someone did this to me. Still, he’s a pervert and he deserves it. You saw the boss’ daughter, this guy just messed with the most dangerous motherfucker out there.” Roody said looking at Johnny with disdain.  
They both agreed and said goodbye as Johnny was dragged by Roody back to the dungeon. He was told it was 8 am so Ian wasn’t in but he had instructions while he waited. Johnny was just happy to be away from the prisoners. He was given the usual dog food and told to eat it like a dog. When he was done Roody carried Johnny to a big table with five holes of different sizes. Roody shoved Johnny’s head in the hole on the upper part of the table and locked it in place, his couldn’t move it other than to stare at the floor. His ass was automatically raised up high so Roody brought his thighs close to his head and took his legs and spread them far as he can, then he inserted them in the two holes near his head and locked his knees in place. He was so exposed he could feel cold air on his loose asshole, he couldn’t close his ass crack because his knees were so close to his head , leaving his asshole vulnerable. Still he could move his free legs under the table so Roody brought his feet back through the holes left and locked them in place. Now all you could see was his ass, thighs and feet. His head, arms and legs were tied under the table and he had no clue what was being done.  
Roody looked at Johnny’s form tied up, exposed and wrecked with pain and felt nothing, there was nothing worse than a child fucker. He had been a warden long and he thought they were all scum. He looked at Johnny’s asshole and thought of bloody mincemeat, it was so raw and red and wasn’t closing completely. The sphincter was torn all around it. Johnny was trying to close it but it was just twitching. That has got to hurt. Johnny’s dick was still purple and hard as a rock. He’d touched it earlier and it felt like a stone, he couldn’t stop the shudder imagining what it felt like. He was done so he left the dungeon and went back to the other prisoners, leaving Johnny to his fate with Ian. Johnny felt the door close and sighed with relief, he was uncomfortable but he could finally rest, he got his wish for ten minutes before he felt someone walk in, it was Ian, he told him how that position was tantalizing and the view of his wrecked hole was making him hard. Ian was happy with the results of the night time fucking for Johnny, he had let Johnny’s asshole heal once because of the surgery but now he’ll never let it heal, his mission was to add pain and torture it until it fell apart, he was going to do all kinds of diabolical things to it until Johnny will never know what it’s like to not have a painful asshole. Starting now, it was so hot how red it was, how it was torn all around the lips and how the inside was beginning to show a little on the outside, the fact that Johnny couldn’t close it completely no matter how he tried was even hotter.   
Johnny did not expect the swish of the bullwhip on his exposed asshole. Ian laughed when he screamed, he loved whipping Johnny’s asshole, it was his favorite thing to do, and it turned him on. Johnny’s tears pooled on the floor before him. Johnny tried to close his ass cheeks but all he managed to do was make his asshole twitch, his thighs were far wide apart and his knees close to his head so it was physically impossible to close his ass cheeks and protect his hole from the merciless whipping. He had no other option but to suffer through Ian’s sadistic tendencies. The next swish of the bullwhip came in succession, they just kept coming and coming and Johnny screamed nonstop. Ian was so turned on he couldn’t wait to use Johnny’s mouth, still he had an asshole to whip. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Johnny’s screams were making him hard, the view was making him even harder, the way his ass lips tried to coil into themselves with each crack of the whip was a huge turn on. He could do this forever, and he was going to because Johnny was his to do with as he pleased. The thought of having total control of Johnny forever, doing all kinds of diabolical things to him with no consequences gave him a total rush. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! The tattooed ass and thighs were wiggling uncontrollably begging for reprieve. Ian laughed and continued to hit, right on the center, the bleeding began and Patrick loved it. “No amount of wiggling will protect your asshole Johnny, it was meant to be whipped. Look at all the blood coating it, it’s basically asking for the whip. Still we should probably count so that you know when it stops, how about 50 cracks of the whip, we should start counting now.” Johnny’s struggles began again, he was trying to move but was stuck in place. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Right on the centre, twenty more to go, Johnny was heaving at this point. The pre cum on Ian’s dick motivated him to hit even harder. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! The fiftieth crack hit Johnny’s asshole and Ian threw the bullwhip on the floor before releasing Johnny’s head from under the table where it was tied and shoving his hard dick on Johnny’s toothless and warm dick. He fucked his face like he was losing his mind and came in his throat. Johnny began sobbing, pitifully and loud, almost like he was finally accepting that he was a lowly slave and these people could do anything they felt like to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny was still bound to the table, his head was freed but he still couldn’t move. Ian took a hose and sprayed him with water, washing all the cum from the prison fuck and the blood from his asshole , he carelessly shoved the hose in his asshole making Johnny’s scream. He washed his mouth and every part of Johnny’s body until he was sparkling. Then wiped him dry, still bound with his red asshole exposed. Johnny’s asshole was throbbing painfully like a heartbeat and he flinched when Ian touched it, scared of what he was planning for it. Ian circled the loose ass lips with fascination, fingering all around it. It was still red, a contrast to the rest of the ass, the ass crack had welts from the whip and the hole was covered with the swelling of the mincemeat looking ass lips. The damage was excessive and Ian loved it. The skin on the inside was scraped, Ian felt the slippery feeling of some skin when he inserted his fingers, and Johnny’s whimpers were also an indication.   
Ian shoved the hose back in Johnny’s asshole and let the water flow in, soon he looked pregnant with his distended stomach. He was told to hold in the water or he would suffer the consequences. His asshole was loose which made it harder and his ass crack still couldn’t close because of his position, still he squeezed his painful ass lips with all his might, afraid of the consequences if he didn’t. Ian brought a waste bucket 30 minutes later and told him to let go, all the dog food he had eaten came out with every other thing he had eaten since his capture. Ian poured the disgusting waste in the toilet in the corner. He thought about making him eat it but that would gross him out too. He removed his bounds and pushed him on the floor.  
“It’s time to mark your body in red don’t you think.” Johnny didn’t know what it meant but knew it wasn’t good. He began shaking uncontrollably when Ian made a phone call to Roody, he had just left those prisoners and it was dreadful, now they wanted him to go back. “Please, stop hurting me, I just can’t live like this anymore, those prisoners are monsters.” Johnny pleaded in tears. Ian got so mad he kicked Johnny’s balls over and over again. He tried to close his legs but Ian told him not to dare. “Don’t tell me about monsters, you raped my little girl then left her on the roadside to die like a dog. You will live the way I want you to because you’re a piece of meat to be tortured, look at you, you’re barely human anymore, your face is hairless, you’re toothless, mostly, your body is covered in vulgar and humiliating tattoos, your dick is a torture tool and your asshole is beginning to become a freak show. I did that to you. I was going to let you rest then go to your next torture session after but you reminded me what you are, you don’t deserve a break. So lie down on your back, hold your thighs to your chest and if you try to close them for one second, I’ll whip your asshole until it cracks open” Johnny got into position, sobbing and begging for forgiveness as Ian brought his shoes hard on his balls, he heaved and almost let go but didn’t, anything was better than an asshole whipping. The next kicks came in succession, Ian was angry and released his frustration on Johnny’s balls, Johnny stopped begging for forgiveness after 30 kicks and just sobbed pitifully, Ian was kicking like his life depended on it, torturing Johnny always made him forget his daughter’s pain, so he kicked and kicked and didn’t care that Johnny was in pain, he wanted those balls exposed and nothing to stop him from hurting them, Roody arrived way past 100 kicks and Ian finally stopped, he was panting like he had just run a marathon, Johnny still held his thighs open, sobbing afraid to even think about letting go. His balls were twice their normal size and swollen red and tight. His dick was always throbbing constantly in pain but now his balls were too.   
Roody carried him out of the dungeon and took him to a room with the wardens, they were seated drinking and laughing when he was brought in, Johnny’s hands were tied to the ceiling while his legs spread and tied on the floor. Roody then brought a bag and Johnny was terrified when he saw the wardens removing all kinds of whips from there, bullwhips, switches, cat o nails, bamboo sticks, plastic, all kinds. He began shaking in his restraints as the first person whipped his chest, they surrounded him and started hitting him all over his body, the cat o nails slashed his skin, the bullwhip left huge welts, others left bruises, his chest, his back , his thighs, his calves, his ass, every part of his body was being hit and he never stopped screaming, screaming made it bearable, so they put a ball gag and began again, they were laughing, calling him a child fucker while whipping him nonstop, others rested while others whipped and they took turns so it didn’t end, his entire body was bleeding, bloody and he had open wounds and they still didn’t stop. He was to be marked in red, just like Ian had wanted. He wanted to pass out but couldn’t, it eventually stopped and the wardens sat down and continued drinking, as if they hadn’t whipped him bloody for two hours straight. His tears dropped silently and his body was wracked in pain. Roody came back with cash and passed it around to all the wardens. “ We’re supposed to keep you until night but I think we’ve done enough damage already, so the black American gang has requested your services for the rest of the day, he paid well too so he and his gang can do whatever he wants to do to you, except kill you, you aren’t getting off that easy. Johnny stared at him frightened as he was unbound and pushed in the shower, scalding hot water washed away the blood and his body was dried, what a sight, the red welts, open wounds around the tattoos, his body was covered in wounds and it hurt so bad, the purple cock and oversized red balls made him look even more miserable. Roody carried him out and took him to his next nightmare, sobbing. That’s all he’s been doing since he got here, sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny arrived in some sort of common room with over 20 black guys, the scariest one is the one who took him and shoved him in the circle of all those guys. They were rubbing their dicks eagerly, Johnny was told to keep his head on the ground and his ass up. Roody had left them with a few supplies in a bag and some whips. Once Johnny had his head down and ass up, they tied his wrists to his ankles to keep him in position. He heard them calling the guy tying him up Blade and he was scared what they planned for him. Blade spread his ass cheeks even wider and watched as the ass lips separated then closed. Everyone around gasped as they saw the fucked up asshole. His hole was loose and the sphincter had turned slightly inside out and swollen, the asshole whipping had increased the swelling and made them look like red pinkish broccoli instead of a normal asshole. All the members looked at it fascinated with how painful it looked. Still Blade shoved his dick hard in the asshole. The pain was so intense Johnny’s thighs were trembling with each thrust, he was seeing stars, this was even worse than before when he’d been fucked till morning, it was way worse because of all the pain his hole had been through ever since and his entire body hurt from the whipping earlier. They took turns fucking him and turned him on his back so he could suck their hard cocks while he was being wrecked in the asshole. By the time they were done his body was a sea of pain, his asshole was bleeding again, he was unbound and told there was still one person left. He crawled away when he saw the guy with the monster dick who had torn his asshole earlier. He was hard and bigger than he remembered.   
Johnny was told to sit on his dick and fuck himself super speed. He was threatened with another whipping if he didn’t comply. Johnny sobbed and lined his raw asshole with the gigantic cock, Blade told him to shove it all the way in or he’ll regret it. He shoved himself all the way down and screamed, tapping his feet on the ground and sobbing to cope with the pain. He started to move slowly but was backhanded and told to ignore the pain and just fuck the dick fast, it was the worst feeling as the dick went all the way in, he tried to fuck faster but bowled over after a few thrusts. Impatient, the man raised his thighs to his ears and started dropping him up and down his dick, he almost got away but Blade and his crew held him and began shoving him all the way up and down the huge cock. It was tearing him apart and you could see the red of his asshole visible with each thrust. His asshole was obscenely stretched around the huge cock and he screamed as they increased the pace, about twenty minutes passed before the guy finally came in Johnny’s asshole. He was shoved on the floor and told to lie on his back with his thighs to the chest. Blade looked at the gaping hole and was satisfied, the ass lips had become even more swollen as the inner lining was pushed out further. His gang was all fucked out so it was time he sold the cunt for 5 dollars a fuck. Some of the prisoners had not gotten to fuck the hole in the morning and had heard of he was a pedo. They’d pay to hurt him.  
Word got around and there was a long line of people waiting to fuck him. He was tied on his back on a table and his thighs tied to his chest, his head was on the other end for anyone who wanted to fuck his face. One by one his loose asshole was fucked and his purple dick rubbed as he screamed bloody murder. His asshole wasn’t tight but the intense pain he felt and his screams when it was fucked was motivation for the prisoners. The money was collected at the door as the customers went to use the awaiting hole. Some prisoners paid to whip his ass and they were given a whip to use. The higher you paid the more torture you got to inflict. Johnny was in a daze by the time the last of them left. Blade told him how his hole had made him a tonne of money and how he looked forward to working with him again. He shoved three fingers in the loose asshole and they went in no problem, then the fourth and his thumb , that’s when he started to beg but Blade shoved in his fist hard with a pop. Johnny screamed bloody murder. There was a human fist in his asshole, he shoved the rest of his hand in and began fist fucking the cunt fast, he scraped the insides with his fingernails making the already existing wounds even worse, Johnny screamed while the rest of the gang cheered blade on and shoved their dicks in his mouth all over again. Blade pulled his fist out with one shove and could see the inside of Johnny’s red asshole, he tried to close it but it remained gaping. They untied him and told him to suck their cocks as they waited for Roody. He knelt sucking one by one while they counted the money his asshole had made them. He was now officially a whore, the tears began again just as Roody came to pick him up. His body was covered in welts and open ounds, his dick was extremely painful and his asshole was a gaping mess. He welcomed the darkness that had been denied him before passing out on Roody’s back. He was thrown on Ian’s feet who kicked him in the face waking him up.  
Ian told him to get in position for his antiseptic. His head down ass up, Ian looked at the wrecked asshole, it was already being stretched and now he would make sure it never closes again. Keeping it plugged and fucked and most importantly, in agonizing pain constantly. He poured the antiseptic on the wounded insides of Johnny’s asshole and let the wounds soak in the medicine and burn him as he set up the night torture device for Johnny. He picked him up and tied his hands to the ceiling, raising him up on his toes. Then he tied both legs and pulled them apart tying them in opposite end poles. Johny’s was almost doing a 180 on the air. Once immobile , Ian brought the fucking machine with an 18 inch 5 inch thick dildo since his asshole was already stretched, they were going to keep increasing the sizes until his asshole couldn’t control his bowel movements. Ian lined the dildo on the asshole and pushed it in, then cranked open the machine, It pushed the dildo to the hilt, making Johnny cry out and shake, he cranked it to the fastest setting and watched it go in and out in unbelievable speed, Johnny squirmed and tried to get off the machine but couldn’t go any higher. He was trapped for the night with his ass being wrecked. Ian locked the dungeon with the sweet screams of Johnny filling the quiet. The machine had no issue penetrating his gaping and sore hole to the hilt, he could feel it in his gut, stretching him wider and wider while scraping his wounds. He tried to cry but he was all out of tears, all he could do was endure the pain. The bleeding began in small drops and all through the night covered the machine splitting him apart in red. After this, his asshole would never be the same again, Ian made sure of that. Breathe through the pain, he recited his new mantra in his head over and over again and sobbed when it didn’t work. Pain, pain and nothing but pain, that was his life now.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny hadn’t passed out all night, he tried but then felt the splitting pain that was tearing him in half, he was burning at this point, the friction had made it so much worse that the burning feeling had begun. He couldn’t take any more so he had started shaking and screaming and pulling at his restraints. He was pulling, and screaming and sobbing and knew he had to get away from the pain. That’s how Ian found him, impaled on the whirling machine, screaming bloody murder, sobbing and pulling at his restraints. Johnny kept begging him over and over to kill him, he was losing his marbles from the pain. He wouldn’t calm down so Ian began rubbing his hard dick furiously. He began having shaking like he was having seizures and trying to pull his dick away, but he couldn’t because the machine on his asshole was still fucking him in super human speed. Ian told him he wouldn’t stop till he calmed down. He stopped screaming and pulling and stayed still with silent tears as Ian gradually stopped rubbing his dick. Ian laughed while he unbound Johnny, enjoying how the pain was driving the cunt insane.   
“You fool, you think you’ve suffered in my hands? You have no idea what is waiting for you outside this walls for the next 3 days, the man you’re being sent to is a maniac, hell he even scares me to death. I almost feel sorry for you, still we had a deal and he can do to you anything he pleases except kill you. He knows your asshole is to remain stretched and painful and that you should be anus whipped constantly. Anything else is up to him. So after we’re done with your torture for this morning, you will be taken away. Now get in position so I can inspect your pussy.”  
Johnny heard all Ian said but couldn’t imagine anything worse than Ian, he didn’t know how wrong he was. Ian looked at the asshole and loved the progress, there was a gape even if Johnny tried to squeeze it shut. It was open and his five fingers entered without a problem. He had to squeeze in the wider part of the hand but his fists entered too after a little hassle. He fist fucked Johnny furiously to the elbow, loving the warmth and his pain before shoving his hand out without regard. “I can’t wait till you have a prolapse and your intestines can only be held with huge dildos. Now, I spent a lot of money on your new cock and I still haven’t tortured it. So today we concentrate on your cock and balls as we wait for your transport. Johnny saw Ian going to pick something and just didn’t think, the thought of someone touching his painful and throbbing cock was too much, he couldn’t let that happen, so he made the biggest mistake he could ever make. He stood up and pushed Ian’s head hard on the cupboard and ran, only he wasn’t fast enough because of his hard throbbing dick and his wounded gaping asshole. Ian cursed and wiped the blood on his forehead and went after him. It was almost comical the way his dick was hard and his asshole peeking through this cheeks cause he couldn’t run straight and the limping. Ian kicked his legs from behind then turned him around and kicked his hard dick. Johnny doubled over screaming while Ian dragged him like a sack. He knew at that moment that he should never have tried to run.  
Ian was glad he had run because it meant he was suffering so much he couldn’t handle it. Oh he was going to suffer for this. He took Johnny to the wall and told him to kneel with his back to the wall. He then tied his feet to the cuffs on the wall so that he was only balancing on his knees. He ties his hands to his feet behind him so he was pushed forward. He then immobilized him by his neck to the collar on the wall. The only thing standing in front of him was his dick. Ian went and brought out a fire whip and Johnny started begging for mercy. “You know I was only going to edge you a little bit but now. This whip is called a fire whip cause one crack feels like fire. 80 strikes directly to your dick should suffice. “No please! I’m begging you, you can’t, please I’ll never run again” Johnny was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, Ian ignored him as he slashed at Johnny’s dick. He was bucking on his restraints itching to get away and protect his dick from the whip. He couldn’t even move back. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! Forget everything he had endured, this was the worst pain he had ever felt, the implements on his dick is what was making the pain unbearable. The pain was twenty times worse than if he didn’t have the metal. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! Even with the mind numbing pain, his dick was still hard as a rock. Standing and exposing itself to the whip. Johnny had lost count but Ian hadn’t. He was still at 38. This was the best feeling in the world, watchin Johnny like this, willing to do anything for the pain to stop, begging for death and his dick to be cut off. He felt powerful, weilding that fire whip. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! Ian saw the pee trickling out of Johnny’s slit while he wretched and choked in his saliva. It was intoxicating. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! Johnny was pulling at his restraints and jumping unsuccessfully on his knees as the whipping continued. His face was full of tears, dribbling to his chest and snot running through his nose. It finally ended and he still couldn’t stop sobbing. Ian looked at the dick and it was black. The entire thing was black and bloody with bleeding welts. Almost like the metal inside was straining to come out through the skin. Johnny still hadn’t seen it cause of the collar on his neck holding him to the wall, but when he was unbound, he was terrified of it, Ian rubbed it and Johnny almost broke his hands getting away. Ian carried Johnny to the table and put him on his back then tied his wrists to his ankles, leaving him exposed. He shoved the 18 inch dildo back in his asshole to keep it stretched then clinically said, “Now the balls”. Johnny’s face and expession was so pitiful but he didn’t care. He brought the fire whip down on the exposed balls. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! He just kept hitting and hitting and Johnny shit himself, it could have been more but he’d had an enema , so only a bit dribbled out of his gaping asshole. Ian paused for a bit, surprised before resuming with his whipping. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! Johnny tried to close his thighs but couldn’t, he tried to turn away, so he eventually shook till he feel off the table screaming, Ian just went to the ground where his balls were still exposed and kept whipping them non stop. With nowhere to turn, all he could do was scream as Ian striped him with the eightieth crack of the whip. His balls had also turned black with bloody welts, so his cock and balls would be black for a while. The pain was unimaginable, he had never thought he would suffer like this ever in his life. It was too much. Ian hosed him down to remove the stench of urine and shit and hosed the table down before he was drugged to sleep. He felt hands picking him up and being put in a van before he gave in to the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny woke up with a sharp pain on his head. His vision was blurry but as it cleared he saw a man sitting on a seat beside him watching him. The man was in his late thirties, probably early forties. He had an oval face with really sharp features, his nose looked like it had been broken at one point, the scariest part was his eyes, they were just empty, like he had nothing behind his blank face. Johnny began to feel the fear in his situation, he tried to move but the sharp pain in his dick and balls made him whimper and spread his legs. The man watched him curiously before he cleared his throat.  
“Listen up because I’ll only say this once, my name is Mycroft, for the next few days you’ll be my slave. I’ll test your endurance and each time you fail a test, you’ll be punished in the most diabolical way you can imagine. I hope you truly survive this in one peace, many have failed before and still live with the pain to this day. Now I want you to stand up and sit on the soft love seat on the floor. You’ll notice it’s quite comfortable.” Johnny tried to move but his genitals were throbbing so much he fell to the floor. Mycroft gently helped him to his feet telling him to take it easy and move one step at a time. He was the first person to be kind to Johnny in a while and he was so grateful, how could they say he was cruel? He was helping him. Johnny was led to the soft love seat on the floor, it was the softest thing he’d touched in a while.   
“Now that you are seated, I want you to raise your thighs to your chest please,” Johnny was scared but he lifted his legs till his knees were held tightly to his chest and his genitals exposed, they were still black and painful. Mycroft was holding some sort of wrench stuck in the wall attached to a box. He pulled it down and Johnny had not expected anything that happened to him next. It was horrible. The moment Mycroft pulled that wrench, a boxing glove spring, the hardest and biggest Johnny had ever seen emerged from the box and hit Johnny’s awaiting and exposed sore black balls. Johnny screamed and rolled away from the love seat, heaving and thrashing his legs in the air, rubbing his balls softly to reduce the pain. Mycroft sternly told him to return to the love seat and in position so that he could give him the next instruction. The look in his eyes assured Johnny that this man was the psychopath everyone said he was, he slowly crawled back to the love seat and back into position.  
“I know it’s extremely painful but it’s necessary that you experience this endurance test. It’s simple, all you have to do is pass this and forget about any pain except for the permanent one on your dick and hole for a while until the next test. You’ll get a soft bed with delicious food and some rest finally. I’ll have to follow some instructions your owner gave me for your asshole but that’s it. If you fail then I take you to my dungeon, torture you and give you one last test, if you fail that one too, then I’ll give up on you Johnny, I’ll just cause you pain without reprieve. Now this boxing spring is extremely effective, it can knock a giant out with one hit, it’s been modified to be extremely hard and once I pull this again, I’ll click on this red button and the spring will hit continuously, so the test is to keep your legs open and held to your chest and your balls exposed to the glove. If you move away from the seat or close your legs even once, you’ve failed an endurance test. Your balls are still black from the whipping I heard your master gave you but that’s your burden. It will be harder for you so good luck, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll come back in an hour to see if you’ve passed. There are cameras around so I’ll know if you try to fool me. Good luck.”  
Johnny began sobbing once again, one hour, he couldn’t do it. Mycroft pressed the red button and pulled on the lever and watched in an instant as the gloves hit his nuts, he screamed and almost closed his legs just as the next hit came. It was dreadful, Mycroft was smiling as he watched Johnny’s face. Johnny’s face contorted as hit after hit came, he was kicking his legs in the air trying to cope with the pain but it didn’t help much, the worst part was that the pain wasn’t measured in numbers but in time, how many of these would he endure by the time one hour passed, more than 1000 hits to his balls, he was sure. Once again he watched as the spring went back and came back directly on his balls. Mycroft watched the slave’s thrashing legs, he was opening his legs and exposing his balls by his own volition, kicking his feet in the air like he was possessed, all he had to do was leave the love seat and close his legs and he would be safe from the agonizing pain. Yet the promise of a warm bed, food and some relief from his constant pain made him take the pain. Still Mycroft knew that he wouldn’t last, the pain was dreadful. He had once tried the boxing glove spring to see how it felt on the slave’s balls, he hadn’t lasted after more than one hit, it was the worst pain he’d ever felt , worse than all the abuse his father made him go through when he was just a child. How any of these slave survived more was a shock to him. Five minutes had passed, Johnny must have gone through 100 of those hits to the balls already, his entire body was red with welts from all sorts of whips, he was holding his thighs so tight they were turning white, his balls looked like black grotesque grapefruits and he was biting his lips so hard they were bleeding. Mycroft was surprised he had survived to this point, he left the room smiling to himself, assured Johnny wouldn’t last long, no one ever did and that’s how it was meant to be.   
Johnny was tempted to close his legs when Mycroft left but didn’t as the next hit came, he could feel his nuts turning into mash inside his scrotum, he sobbed as he wondered how he ended up here, he should never have touched that girl. Johnny regretted molesting Ian’s daughter at this moment, not because he was remorseful but because he was paying for it now. The next hit came and pulled him from his thoughts as he screamed bloody murder. God he hurt so much, he cried calling Mycroft’s name over and over again begging for mercy, he was holding his legs so tight they were beginning to lose feeling. How much time had passed, how many hits had he endured, his balls were now pulled tight and swollen three times their size, when the next hit came, he knew he couldn’t take it anymore, Johnny rolled away from the love seat and cradled his balls like they were his children. His sobs were endless even as the gloves continued hitting and hitting, this time, the air. The noise it was making reminded him of the pain he had just been going through, he lay on the floor and drifted into darkness. Mycroft watched the heap on the floor from his camera and decided to let him rest till the night, after all his worst nightmare was yet to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny was woken up through the throbbing pain in his balls. He was lying in some kind of table with stirrups. His arms were tied to the side of the table and his legs were on the stirrups pushed back to clearly expose his raw asshole and tied so tight they were losing circulation. His midriff was tightly tied to the table. He couldn’t move any part of his body except his head. He was in so much pain even he couldn’t believe he was still functioning. His cock was throbbing and still black, the welts and open wounds from the wardens’ whips on his body had yet to begin healing. Mycroft appeared calmly as he started to collect items from a box. Johnny began to panic, he wasn’t sure what would happen but he knew it wouldn’t be good. Mycroft pulled up a stool and sat directly in front of Johnny’s raw asshole. He didn’t say a word as he pulled all the items he had picked and placed them on the table.  
“This is going to hurt like nothing you’ve experienced before. It’s your punishment for not passing your test.” Mycroft took a speculum and shoved it in Johnny’s hole. It was a horse speculum, meant to open Johnny up beyond imagination. He slowly started to twist is as Johnny squirmed unsuccessfully due to the restraints. Johnny felt like he was being ripped apart as Mycroft kept twisting and twisting. He could feel the cold air inside his gaping anus as Mycroft kept ripping his asshole open. He felt the strain of his sphincter as the speculum kept opening him wider and wider. Suddenly Mycroft stopped and stood up. “You should see how stretched and gaping your asshole is, that’s six inches wide, I can see your bowels from here. Ian must have done a number on you but this scrapes are child’s play. I need to destroy your insides completely, that way every nerve ending in your rectum is a ball of pain, that way, I’m sure you’re hurting and suffering absolutely when I fuck you.” Mycroft snapped a picture of the grotesque anus and showed it to Johnny. Johnny was terrified by what he saw, feeling the painful stretch was one thing but actually seeing his damaged asshole was another. He saw the wounds and scrapes inside his asshole clearly, the torture and the constant fucking by prisoners and fucking machines had scraped his insides badly, no wonder any insertion felt like fire.“Don’t look so horrified, this is child’s play, what I’m going to do to you will destroy your insides completely, you won’t ever move an inch without feeling as if someone is cutting up your insides. It’s the punishment a disgusting pedophile like you deserves you sick fuck.”  
Mycroft went and brought a metal pipe, it was around fifteen inches long and 2 inches wide. Johnny had no clue what it was for but he was scared shitless. Although that fear turned into frantic terror once he saw what Mycroft was carrying. He began pulling at his restraints and screaming. “Somebody help me! Anyone please! Please don’t do this to me, I’m begging you, I’ll stay on the boxing gloves, please don’t, I beg of you!” He kept screaming at the top of his lungs yet he knew no one would help him. Surely this lunatic wasn’t going to do what he was thinking. Mycroft smiled at the reaction he had expected, anyone else would have felt sorry for the pedophile but not him. He had done this several times and he always loved their helplessness as they screamed and begged him for mercy. That’s how he felt as he put the bowl of red hot charcoal on the table and sat directly in front of the gaping asshole to begin the slave’s punishment.  
Johnny kept sobbing, not ready for the pain he knew was coming as Mycroft waited for the metal pipe inside the charcoal to become as hot as possible. Mycroft picked a towel and pulled the pipe out of the charcoal, it was gleaming red and Johnny began pulling at his restraints again even though he couldn’t move an inch. When Mycroft inserted the hot metal in his asshole and squeezed it to the walls of his rectum, he felt nothing for a second, then the smell of burning flesh and then the worst pain he has ever felt in his life, nothing he had endured felt this awful, not even the pain from his cock could distract him from this, he sobbed and welcomed the darkness like never before. The bucket of water dumbed on his face made him feel like he was drowning, the sharp pain in his asshole reminded him that drowning was the least of his concerns when he came to Mycroft’s smiling face looking down on him. “ You weakling, we’ve barely began and you’re passing out already, remember I want the entire wall of your rectum burnt to a crisp so that even if a fly gets in there it will feel like a hot poker. You won’t be passing out again, I’ve ensured it, so look alive and let’s get to work slave.”  
Johnny screamed bloody murder as he saw Mycroft pull the pipe from the charcoal again and insert it, squeezing it to another part of his rectum, he felt like vomiting but his stomach was empty, he was wet but you could still see the beads of sweat forming on his body as he screamed himself hoarse. Mycroft loved every minute of it, the pain in his face, the screams and chocking on his saliva, the way the metal burnt away at the sensitive red flesh. The entire place smelled like someone was having a barbecue, only what was being barbecued in this case was the inside of Johnny’s asshole. Even with the drug keeping him from passing out, Johnny still passed out several times only to be brought back by the searing flesh of his burning asshole or a bucket of water, Mycroft kept bring more hot charcoal to keep the metal even hotter. It must have been hours before Mycroft was done, still Johnny hadn’t stopped screaming for a second. The despair on his face was clear and the pain of his predicament was unbelievable. He kept screaming that he could not endure anymore but he had no choice but to take it as his asshole was burned away. Mycroft looked at his handiwork and was so satisfied, the previous damage was nothing compared to what the gaping hole looked like now. The entire hole was red and puffy and looked like burnt meat, some parts were swollen and Mycroft couldn’t even imagine the pain Johnny was in, this kind of pain should have driven him mad, Mycroft looked at the sobbing pile on the table and knew that he’ll never be the same, at least a little part of his mind had broken even though it wasn’t visible, he felt it. He took a picture of the burnt mess that was Johnny’s asshole and showed it to him, Johnny couldn’t even believe that he had survived that kind of torture, it was horrible, his gaping hole held grotesquely open and burnt so much it looked like burnt meat. The worst part was the smell of his burning flesh, he closed his eyes and wished for death yet he knew it will be a long time before death saved him from this life of constant pain and torture. He looked at the smiling Mycroft and couldn’t help sobbing as darkness consumed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft left Johnny in the same position he was in after he’d burned his asshole away. He had never been this turned on in his entire life. The gaping hole was burnt beyond recognition and throbbing painfully and he loved looking at it. That kind of pain was unthinkable even for him yet getting the opportunity to do it to someone was such a rush, the thought of unleashing that kind of suffering on Johnny was the best thing ever. He’d never done this much damage before, sure he’d had slaves before and he was sadistic and cruel but never to this extent. His slaves were usually unfortunate fools who’d stumbled upon bad luck so he tamed himself a little. Johnny on the other hand deserved all his wrath and he was going to show him suffering like nothing he’d ever seen. Mycroft had always been depraved but he drew the line at messing with children. Sure he was a sick bastard but there are some lines you just don’t cross. Even as Johnny slept, uncomfortably with his legs wide open and his burnt asshole held obscenely open with the speculum, he couldn’t escape the pain. Even passed out, his face was scrunched in agony and Mycroft was just getting started.  
Johnny tried to breathe but he couldn’t for some reason, groggily opening his eyes and trying to get up to no avail. Mycroft was shoving his huge cock in his mouth and fucking his face mercilessly. He wanted to lodge it out but he was toothless so he was helpless to do anything. Mycroft thrust his hips faster and faster and deeper till he could feel it at the back of his throat. He was choking and drooling but Mycroft didn’t slow down, his eyes were starting to water and his was turning into an unhealthy shade of purple due to lack of oxygen. Mycroft shoved his dick out for a second before shoving his dick in again, it seemed like forever when he finally felt the vile taste of his jizz in the back of his throat. He hated sucking people’s cocks, he shuddered thinking of all the times he’d sucked all those prisoner’s cocks, the vile taste, the stink, the humiliation, he wanted to die.   
Without a word, Mycroft went and picked a clear bottle with thick clear liquid. The bottle was huge with a top that could spray the thick liquid out. The sinister look on Mycroft’s face as he looked at the bottle scared Johnny shitless, he knew that what had been planned for him would be excruciating and he started fighting against his binds. He couldn’t stand any more torture, he just couldn’t go through any of this suffering anymore. When he’d arrived and Mycroft had shown him kindness he was relieved that he would finally get a reprieve, only Mycroft was even more psychotic that any other person who had ever tortured him. What kind of depraved monster burns the inside of another person’s asshole? As if remembering the agony he had endured, his face contorted in pain as the cold air in his burnt gaping asshole registered and his tears fell silently. He was suffering too much, hadn’t he suffered enough for his sins? Johnny felt he had but somehow he doubted Ian and all the parents of the kids he molested would have any mercy if they saw him being tortured like this.  
Mycroft’s smile was manic with barely concealed excitement as he explained the contents of the liquid.“I love that you know to be scared before anything even happens, a little spray of this and your skin is clamped together. By now you know that very soon your asshole is going to be a gaping mess that will continue to be stretched until it gives. Only thing is it won’t be fun for anyone to fuck and that’s inconvenient since you’re a whore whose only use is his holes. So this liquid, it’s called vice, you know why. It basically clamps your inner walls together so tight so you’re fun to fuck, isn’t that great, you’ll be the most popular whore in prison. Only thing is it hurts like a bitch since it pulls tight on skin that shouldn’t be pulled tight and since your asshole is already burnt to hell, it’s going to be a million times worse for you. You won’t believe how painful it will be when you’re fucked, it’s like this magnetic liquid is trying to keep your asshole tight but cocks and dildos are barreling through. It’s like tearing your skin apart only it’s your asshole. Don’t cry Johnny, you get to be tight again, sure it hurts and it only lasts a few hours but that’s what all whores wish for, to be tight again. Bad news is that it makes your ass walls really weak and your asshole will get more loose and useless every time the tight effect of the liquid runs out but it doesn’t matter, it’s speeding things up considerably. Good news is that it’ll be my present to you, I’ll supply Ian with it so you never have to worry you’ll run out. I’m talking too much, how about a demonstration so you know exactly how it feels.”  
Johnny wanted to thrash and get away but he knew it would be pointless, so he was lying still and rigid preparing for the worst, somehow he’d thought that no one would touch his burnt asshole until he had healed but now he realized how stupid he was to think that, these people lived to cause him unimaginable pain and burning his insides doesn’t change a thing. Johnny felt the spray of the cold liquid and felt nothing, maybe it was the speculum but his relief was palpable. Mycroft continued spraying generously then stopped. That’s when he felt it, it was horrible. It was agonizing and cruel. Mycroft could see the skin pulling towards each other but the speculum was hindering it. Johnny’s screams were music to his ears as he removed the speculum and threw it on the floor. The asshole which had been held open for hours was now droopy and still gaping even as the liquid clamped the walls together. No amount of liquid could fix those damaged ass lips and the pitiful sphincter. The outside was a mess and the inside was a mess too only tighter at least for a few hours.  
Johnny could feel his burnt asshole pulling tighter and tighter and it hurt so bad, he couldn’t stop sobbing even if he tried, it felt unnatural that his asshole was tight when it wasn’t supposed to be, his burnt skin was being forced together in a way it shouldn’t be hence the soul crushing pain. God it hurt. Mycroft was stroking his dick again and hard as a rock as he lined it to Johnny’s asshole. Mycroft sighed with pleasure as he thrust his dick balls deep in the hole. It felt amazing, the hot feeling from the burnt flesh, the liquid, oh this was fucking amazing, sure it clamped the hole tight but it made a dick barreling through easy and squeezed the walls to the dick tight. It really felt like a virgin’s asshole only way easier to get into. As much as it was amazing for Mycroft, for Johnny it felt like he was being torn apart. Like a knife was being stabbed and twisted repeatedly in his asshole. Mycroft was fucking into him hard now and the pain intensified with each thrust, his movements were fast and merciless. It felt like he was bleeding but Johnny knew it was that vile liquid inside him. Johnny prayed for darkness when Mycroft finally emptied his balls inside the condom. Too bad no one answered his prayers as he cried facing the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny’s weak joints gave way after he was finally untied from the strenuous position he’d been forced in for hours. Everything hurt, every inch of his body was painful. Mycroft put him in front of a mirror and he whimpered pitifully. This is what he was, even if by some miracle he escaped, he’d never be able to show himself anywhere ever again. His entire body was covered in those horrible tattoos that were written in the worst way possible, he was bald with the word pedophile all over his hairless head. His body could never grow hair again, he was toothless and he looked like a freak with no eyebrows. His cock was still pointed hard and was blood red after the black sheen from the whipping had disappeared, his balls were swollen twice their size after the whipping and the boxing glove. When all those torture implements had been put in his cock and he was told it’ll remain straight and painful he didn’t believe it but now he knew this pain will be there until he died or someone castrated him. His thighs and torso was more tattoo than skin with vile humiliating words badly written. His asshole was another matter, the inside hurt and the outside hurt, the burning and the liquid and the fucking was so painful he couldn’t move an inch without a sharp pain in his insides. Even his ass crack and sphincter still hurt so bad from the whipping he had received between his ass cheeks. His body was still covered in welts from the whipping from the guards. So he was a ball of pain and he hurt all over, his appearance made him even more hopeless and the despair in his eyes was clear.  
Mycroft looked at the pitiful sight before him and didn’t feel an ounce of pity, if anything it was satisfying seeing Johnny get what was his due. Bored with the pity party, he took Johnny to the bathroom that was in the room and swiftly threw him in the tub carelessly. He took a hard toilet brush and began scrubbing his entire body, Johnny screamed as the brush scrubbed his welts and his cock and balls. He scrubbed his ass crack and asshole even harder just to be cruel, Johnny tried to get away to no avail, it seemed like all he’d being doing lately was cry. A pipe was shoved in his asshole and he felt the water rush his intestines till he could feel his stomach bulge. Mycroft took him to a toilet seat and let him expel all the water out. He flushed the toilet and dragged Johnny out. When Mycroft told him that what he had in mind was brutal and he didn’t want Johnny shitting himself, he felt his blood run cold.  
Mycroft was so excited, he couldn’t wait to see how Johnny would handle this next ordeal. He took the smooth 9 inch dildo and the leather implement with spikes. The spikes were not blunt but they weren’t too sharp either, they were in between so it would hurt and bleed just a little bit. The dildo was only two inches thick but with the spiked leather around it was at least 4 inches wide. Johnny was already shaking his head imagining what Mycroft had planned but Johnny didn’t know that what was planned was way worse than he could even imagine. Mycroft picked the bullwhip and threw it on the table while he connected the dildo to the short metal in the floor that held it up straight.  
“Go sit on it. I want it fully embedded inside you right now!” Mycroft ordered.  
“I can’t Mycroft, I can’t- oh no…please don’t make me, it will hurt too much, I’m begging you please, please, please, please.” Johnny sobbed as he knelt before Mycroft clutching his legs while he continued to say please, Mycroft’s caressed his hair gently and told him if he didn’t follow instructions his asshole will be burnt again. Sobbing, Johnny crawled to the dildo while Mycroft watched him like a predator while carrying the bullwhip. “Now I want you to spread your legs wide while you sit on the dildo, it’ll hurt but I want you to let it sink inside you with one sharp thrust. Stop shaking your head and listen! Do as you’re told, after it’s in I’ll allow a few slow thrusts so you can get your rhythm then when I nod my head you will fuck yourself on that dildo like your life depends on it. Do it faster and faster, you’ll ignore the pain because that’s what I want you to do, if you slow down even a little bit this bullwhip will whip you until you increase your pace. You can scream as loud as you like. Now sit on it!”  
Johnny sobbed as he lined the dildo to this asshole, he began to slowly sink in when the stern look on Mycroft’s face made him sink down on the dildo at once. The choked scream at the back of his throat couldn’t emerge due to the pain, he almost blacked out for a second. Mycroft was stroking his dick through his pants as he watched Johnny struggle to slowly lift himself off the dildo and slowly sink down again. The pain in his eyes was doing wonders to this dick, after Johnny had moved up and down a few times, Mycroft nodded his head but Johnny was still sobbing and moving slowly. He whipped Jonny hard on his chest and shouted at him to move, the pace was increased but it was still not as fast as he wanted, then he began to rain down the whip hard on Johnny, nonstop all over his arms, chest, back, stomach and even his erect cock. Johnny screamed in agony as he fucked himself as fast as he could but the whip just kept hitting him, he continued to increase his pace each time until he couldn’t anymore, just when he was almost giving up the whip stopped. Mycroft grinned as he told him to maintain the pace. God it hurt, he wanted to stop but the bullwhip and the threat of his asshole being burned again made him fuck himself in the dildo. The spikes were scraping his burnt insides as he moved up and down the dildo. The liquid that kept his insides tight was still active and it made the spikes hurt even more and gave the dildo easy access. Each thrust felt like the first because every time he pulled out his insides pulled tight and he had to rip himself apart. Over and over again. A normal dildo would make the pain unbearable but a spiked one? The pain was unimaginable. He was ignoring the pain but when it became too much and he slowed down even a little bit, the bull whip would whip him over and over again.   
Mycroft laughed manically at the sight in front of him. Johnny was fucking himself fast and he was impressed. He was in agonizing pain but he was ignoring it as best as he could even though his voice was still hoarse from the screams. He rubbed himself slowly knowing he could watch this forever. He waited in anticipation for Johnny to eventually fail so he could give him an even worse punishment. There was clearly a limit to how long Johnny could ignore the soul crushing pain he was bringing on himself.


	16. Chapter 16

The bull whip had broken his skin and his welts were bleeding, his legs were painful from spreading his legs too wide and balancing himself on a dildo. He didn’t know if his asshole was bleeding or if it was the liquid. It felt like forever since he had started fucking himself on the dildo but it had only been around fifteen minutes at most. Mycroft was watching him in a relaxed stance as if waiting for something. His pace was still the same but he couldn’t hold on for much longer, the pain was too much. Mycroft was fucking impressed, twelve minutes, Johnny had been doing that to himself for twelve minutes. Maybe after all the pain he has endured he was stronger but this was impressive, clearly he was suffering cause no one could get used to this kind of pain but it was amazing how he chose to endure it instead of giving up and waiting for an even worse torture. Still Johnny was only human and his pace began to slow down, just a little bit but noticeable, he brought the whip down on him but his pace just kept reducing, he must have whipped him over twenty times before Johnny just dropped himself on the dildo and stopped moving and just screamed with each strike of the whip.  
It hurt, it hurt so badly but his asshole was hurting so bad too and he just couldn’t move anymore. Mycroft finally stopped whipping him and removed him from the dildo, he saw blood trickling down his thighs but he was too far gone to care. Mycroft took him back to the bathroom where he was put under a shower and the blood from his body and asshole trickled down the tub. He was taken to a table where Mycroft put salve in all his wounds. He just needed a second, a few seconds of rest. He even begged Mycroft to let him rest but Mycroft softly told him that he will rest but he will be in pain while he rests cause that was what his body was meant for now, since pain was the least he deserved for his sins.  
Mycroft took the dildo out and connected it to another machine. He dragged Johnny to the wall and tied his hands to the ceiling then pulled till his feet were a few inches of the ground. He tied his feet to each side until it was almost at 180 degrees angle. Mycroft rolled the machine with the metal spiked dildo still connected to it and Johnny began sobbing again. “Please don’t do this, it hurts so much. I need to rest please.” Frustrated, Mycroft slapped Johnny hard across the face and screamed. “Shut the fuck up! Shut up! Shut up! I’m sick and tired of your begging, so shut the fuck up and take all the pain I’m giving you, because you don’t have a choice! Stop ruining my fun with your begging you stupid slut! You molested hundreds of children every day, you deserve this so shut up and take it!”   
Johnny was so scared he swallowed back a sob and whimpered. Mycroft silently shoved the dildo inside Johnny roughly and set the machine to the fastest setting. Trying but failing to hold back his screams, Mycroft gave him a scathing look and left without a backward glance. The thickness of the dildo and the metal spikes combined with the fast whirl of the machine made it impossible to get used to the pain, the liquid make his inside clamp together and each trust was like a new rip of skin over and over again until he thought he would throw up from the excruciating pain. He kept passing out for a few seconds and coming to due to the pain. Every time the machine pulled out, Johnny could feel the walls of his asshole being dragged out and every time it impaled him Johnny felt like his body was being forced open and torn in half in the most painful way imaginable   
The pain was endless. The time crawled as it usually did when you wished it would move faster, Mycroft had obviously left him for the night since it was obviously past midnight, hours on end with each thrust a new stab in his asshole. The effect of the liquid was now gone and his walls felt weaker than ever before. Each shove opened him wider, his hole losing his resistance. He was relieved that the liquid effect was over but the scraping of his burnt and bleeding wrecked hole did little to ease his pain. Scarier even, his asshole offered little to no resistance and he could just feel the wrongness of the whole thing. He screamed and screamed until he couldn’t anymore but the painful grunts with each thrust and his contorted face was indication that the pain was much worse with his asshole giving way. He came to with a start as the whirl of the machine went on and on. His asshole was so tender each thrust felt like fire. But it was morning and Mycroft would be back anytime so that gave him hope to endure even as he squirmed and whimpered on the dildo. It was maybe two hours before Mycroft showed up, he put the basket he was carrying on the table and watched Johnny for a few minutes even as he pleaded for mercy with his eyes.   
Mycroft enjoyed watching Johnny this way, he had made him angry with his begging but he was paying for it. He stopped the machine and untied Johnny as he whimpered in relief. He told Johnny to put his head on the floor and present his ass so he could see the damage. It was quite a sight, the liquid had run out and the hole was even more loose and droopy. It couldn’t even close. Johnny tried to close it but freaked out when he couldn’t control it. Mycroft was fascinated and began to finger it with three fingers making Johnny whimper. He then shoved all his fingers and roughly shoved his entire fist making Johnny scream bloody murder. He punch fucked the asshole as fast as he could making Johnny regain his hoarse screaming voice. When he started to shove his other fingers beside the fist, Johnny tried to get away but was held still by the fist. With a lot of effort, both of Mycroft’s fists were firmly embedded inside Jonny as he pushed the inside with as much strength as he could master. Johnny was livid and muttering nonsense as he screamed and tried to get away.   
Johnny had never felt so full. After those metal spikes had wrecked his hole the entire night for hours, and the liquid that made his insides loose and painful after the tightness ended, the fisting was agonizing. Mycroft was up to his elbows and was stretching him in opposite directions even as he pleaded for mercy. Johnny was only whimpering by the time Mycroft removed his hands after over and hour. When he saw the picture of his hole, the horrified look on his face was enough to make Mycroft hard. It was ruined and open, and part of his insides were hanging droopily around the sphincter. Mycroft looked at the hole and was determined that by the time Johnny returned to prison, it will be unrecognizable.   
“Now it’s time to begin your day, hope you had enough rest!” Mycroft laughed when he saw the dread on Johnny’s face.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite Mycroft’s threat, he opened the contents of a basket and made Johnny eat everything. It was good so at least there was that. He ate slowly so as to delay his next suffering as much as possible and his lack of front teeth was also an obstacle. After he was done, Mycroft scrubbed him as usual and tied his neck with rope then he pushed Johnny on his knees and his head down till his thighs were side by side his head. He tightly tied the rope from his neck to each of his thighs till he could see the entire back of the room. Mycroft carried Johnny easily to the wall and locked his neck, hands and ankles to the floor. Johnny could squirm but he couldn’t move an inch. Without a word Mycroft went and picked a bullwhip and stood behind Johnny.   
Johnny wasn’t expecting the painful slash of the whip directly on his hole. He bit his tongue accidently and he could feel the salty taste of the blood. He tried to clench his ass closed but he couldn’t because his inner muscles had no resistance. He was trapped and hopeless and he couldn’t even protect himself. Mycroft’s face was stern as he brought the whip down on the wrecked hole. It was hitting all the right places. The ass lips quivered with each strike of the bullwhip. When Ian had asked him to do this he agreed just to keep Johnny’s routine asshole torture but now that he was trying it, it was exhilarating. It felt amazing and powerful doing this to someone whose asshole couldn’t even clench to protect themselves. It was his new favorite thing.  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Johnny squirmed and screamed against his restraints almost choking himself with the rope on his neck. The worst part was Mycroft wasn’t counting. At least Ian always counted so Johnny knew just how long he had to endure. Mycroft didn’t care if he screamed and didn’t care how much pain he was inflicting. He just kept hitting and hitting. Sure Johnny had been whipped in the asshole before, Somehow this was worse because his ass lips were all around his hole and they were burnt and tender and scraped.   
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Johnny was now struggling too much but Mycroft didn’t care. Mycroft felt amazing, he was in some kind of haze that made him unaware of his surroundings. He was in his own world and all that mattered was how good it felt to be hitting this hole. He wanted to go on forever. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Johnny stared at the blood running between his thighs in horror, this is the first time his hole has bled from a whipping, it was horrifying and extremely painful. Mycroft was sweating and clearly tired but he was so far gone he didn’t care. Johnny’s screams intensified as he sobbed. “Stop, please……please stop…you’re killing me.” He struggled against the restraints even harder. The begging and struggling must have made Mycroft frenzied because he began hitting with even more vigor. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
Johnny wanted to stop screaming but couldn’t, it was soul crushing pain. His thighs was covered with lines of blood and he was terrified it could go on forever. Mycroft suddenly stopped as if electrified, he was so rigid then he shook his head and looked at Johnny. Johnny expected at least a little guilt but when Mycroft saw the state of the asshole and the bloody he smiled evilly to himself. Johnny realized how truly psychotic Mycroft was.  
What a rush, Mycroft thought as he looked at what he’d done to Johnny. After he’d washed away the sweat and blood from Johnny’s body, he told Johnny to get in position so he could inspect the damage. It was truly beautiful. He must have hit Johnny over three hundred times. The damage was too much, the entire ass crack was scraped as if someone had skinned it and the asshole itself was a wrecked mess, he noticed some skin from the lips had was missing and the lips were as red as blood and throbbing. It looked like bloody minced meat and Mycroft loved it. He laughed triumphantly as Johnny screamed when he shoved his hard condom covered cock in. It was loose as hell but what the hell, the hotness from the burn and Johnny’s pain made it worth it. He fucked Johnny with all his might and spread the cheeks apart making Johnny’s screams even louder.  
Johnny cried as the cock impaled him faster and faster, his crack was scraped and he had never been as horrified as he had been in the bathroom when he saw skin particles from his ass lips being washed away. He hadn’t believed Ian when he told him he would wish for death but now he did, he wanted to die but somehow he knew no one would grant him that mercy and he wasn’t brave enough to do it himself even if he got the chance. That’s why he sobbed hopelessly as Mycroft blew his load deep in his raw burnt asshole.


	18. Chapter 18

Death would seem like heaven right at this moment. If he got the chance he might gain the courage to end his life after all, because this was no kind of life. He had been turned into a freak, the pain he was subjected to every hour of every day was too much death seemed like the only logical answer. Only question was whether he could do it, that scared him but what scared him more was what would happen to him if he failed. Mycroft looked at him as if contemplating something, probably how to make him suffer more.  
“How does it feel, how do you even go through it. It’s truly unbelievable. The way you suffer and all this pain, I can’t imagine how you even feel. Look at you, you’re a freak, there’s no hope for any kind of life after what’s been done to your body. Still you have no idea what’s to come, you’ll suffer like you never have before and the human body is resilient so you’re going to live for many many years and you’ll suffer every single day. You’ll obviously break at some point but even if you do, the things that are done to you are so excruciating you won’t be able to go through the motions, it’ll be very interesting to see how you deal with the suffering for all the years to come. I should do you a favor and kill you but I’m not that kind so get your ass in position so we can get on with the day.”  
Johnny put his head on the ground but when he tried to lift his ass up his cheeks spread and he screamed as he dropped back down. The peeled skin of his crack and the bloody meaty asshole was too painful his cheeks couldn’t even spread without agonizing pain. Mycroft didn’t care because he grabbed Johnny’s thighs and spread his cheeks as far apart as he could, making Johnny whimper painfully. It still turned Mycroft on seeing the damage to the ass crack and the hole. He picked up a dildo, it was at least 17 inches long and 5 inches wide, it was huge but not even close to the biggest he had, the width was perfect for stretching Johnny’s asshole though, he was really excited to see how horrible his asshole will be when they were done ruining it. He shoved it into the loose asshole as carelessly as possible but some inches still didn’t fit. Uncaring he forced Johnny to sit on it until it disappeared inside the gaping canal. His face as he forced the thing inside him was worth the wait.   
Johnny was unable to move with the dildo inside him. He was so full he felt it deep inside him and his ass lips were so stretched and strained and painful after the whipping and everything else. Still he’d never felt so relieved as he had when Mycroft carried him to the bed at the corner of the room and told him he’ll leave him be for a few hours and he should sleep while he had the chance. The dildo hurt so badly but he could do it. Mycroft locked the door behind him and Johnny cried in relief. He was tempted to remove the dildo that was stretching him so painfully but he decided not to be stupid. It was still morning but he drifted off after a few minutes to a dreamless sleep for the first time since he had been taken.   
It was heaven, having real sleep. Even though the pain in his hole and cock never subsided. He had no idea the last time he’d really slept. Without active torture of any kind, it felt like forever. Johnny stirred when he felt the hand on his back, it was gentle but Johnny knew he couldn’t trust the kindness. The last time he had he had been ambushed with the worst kind of torture. He sat up on the bed and looked at Mycroft pleadingly. Wishing with all his heart that Mycroft would let him rest a little bit longer but nothing. Mycroft told him to get in position and he sniffled pitifully as he knelt and put his head flat on the ground. Without warning he pulled the humongous dildo roughly out of Johnny’s asshole making his thighs shake uncontrollably and his knees knock. He was so pathetic and he knew it.  
“It’s coming along nicely. Very soon anyone will be able to shove both their fists inside you without an issue. Right now I can only shove out but you’ll soon be a stretched out cunt who lacks bowel control. You’ll be shitting on yourself like a disgusting pig and the only thing that will hold your shit will be huge monster sized dildos. Now we’ve neglected your dick long enough.” Johnny screamed as Mycroft easily shoved his fist inside his asshole a few times before helping him stand. He was trembling all the way to the table Mycroft was leading him to and it wasn’t because of the cold. Mycroft told him to lie on his back and draw his knees back. His cock was painful, as usual and the thought of something even touching it always terrified him. He was tied with his knees tight on his chest, his torso and hands strapped to the table. His cock was jutting forward and there were still some black welts from the whipping Ian gave him although the blood red color was now more prominent.   
He watched as Mycroft brought some machine with a fleshlight attached and he began shaking his head frantically. He knew Mycroft hated begging but he couldn’t help himself. Mycroft ignored him as he fisted Johnny’s cock leisurely not caring about the pain he was inflicting. He did not stretch his dick lips and adjust the screw at the top so he knew he was being edged. He ignored Johnny’s blood curdling screams as he shoved the fleshlight on the cock and set it to high. It was glorious, the screams, the tears and Johnny’s head was shaking so much it looked like it would fall. He was fighting against his restraints like his life depended on it. This must have been worse for Johnny than Mycroft imagined because his reaction was unbelievable.   
“Ian explained to me that the surgery done to your cock makes it painful to touch even a little bit. It’s really fascinating that while I’m rubbing my cock it feels amazing but if it’s done to you it’s mind numbing pain, same act but opposite reactions. For today, I’m edging you, that’s why that I haven’t adjusted the screw covering your cock lips tight. I know you can feel your climax only it’s not pleasurable but painful so I assume edging works in a similar situation. You should see your face, the pain, your entire body is red and sweaty already. I wouldn’t want to be in your position.”  
Johnny barely heard what Mycroft was saying, he couldn’t focus on anything but the pain, it was terrible and he wanted it out. His cock was agonizing enough without anyone touching it, this was inhumane. “Get it out! Get it out! GET IT OUT!! MAKE IT STOP!” Johnny knew the demanding tone wouldn’t get him far but he didn’t care, it needed to stop rubbing his cock, he needed it to stop or he felt like he would die. Mycroft laughed as he attached the huge dildo that Johnny had rested in to a fucking machine. He brought it to Johnny’s raw, burnt exposed asshole and shoved it in, setting the machine to slow then high all of a sudden. “See how kind I am, the pain of that monster cock power fucking your burnt asshole should distract you. Never make demands again cunt.” His smile was malicious as he locked the door on his way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Johnny had no idea what was worse, the pain on his asshole or the fleshlight that was mercilessly jerking his dick off. Everything hurt, it was endless. It seemed like the machines had some sort of fucked up rhythm that make the pain ten times worse. As the fleshlight pulled out the dildo pushed in hard. The entire thing impaled his burnt asshole now that it was so loose there was nothing to resist the plastic torture device that scraped on his painful insides. He had raised his head countless times to see his dick and he was horrified by it, the black marks were entirely gone and a disgusting deep red was the color of his entire dick. He remembered when he used to jerk off with his fist and how it felt amazing, if he could feel that instead of the pain, maybe he could endure this edging.  
No such luck, the rubbing on his dick felt like a mix between a thousand knives cutting his dick over and over and fire, direct fire on his dick, which made the whole experience unbearable. He had tried to get used to the pain but it was impossible, it was an endless inferno that keeps getting worse. The worst part was that split second, he felt that feeling on his balls like when he was going to come, it was pleasure for less than a second and when it reached just below his dick, it felt like an electrical shock of a million volts had been applied to his dick. He couldn’t even imagine how painful it would feel if that screw covering his cock lips and wasn’t there and he could actually come, somehow he knew he would be feeling that soon.  
Mycroft opened the door with a thud and even he was amazed, Johnny was still thrashing like a maniac, the machines were moving at lightning speed and his eyes, he looked manic and crazy. Like the pain was just holding him at the edge of madness. The whirling of the machine and the slap of the dildo against his asshole and thighs, the endless abyss of pain. This is what he had always wanted, no limits, no moral code, inflicting unimaginable pain just because he could with no consequences. The best part was the little rat deserved everything he was getting. Johnny was screaming for help like anyone could actually save, the irony was that he was a general and not too far from his mansion were just over 100 soldiers at the military camp. Noble profession that they had, he knew no one would help this pedophile even if they could, with all these tattoos, no way. One of these days he’ll take Johnny to the base so that his holes could be filled by hundreds of soldiers. On to his current predicament, he smiled as he enjoyed the show, Johnny had been suffering like this for over seven hours and he was still thrashing like he had been at the beginning. There was no getting used to the pain in his cock, it only gets worse as he gets more sensitive. What a predicament. As for his asshole, he had no words, the two machines must be agony.  
Mycroft stopped both machines and he could see the relief on Johnny’s tear stained face. He removed the fleshlight and rubbed the red hot dick furiously, without missing a beat Johnny began thrashing like his life depended on it. He stopped and inserted his finger into his piss slit, wiggled it around and he could feel the screw at the side of Johnny’s urethra, he pressed it and felt the click, like a tiny lock opening. Damn, Navid always created the best torture devices, just like that Johnny could come, next he roughly took out the dildo in Johnny’s asshole. More of his inside had hang outside and he could see the puffed up loose asshole was becoming worse for wear, still more to go before the goal was achieved. He untied Johnny and he slumped on the table, when he tried to stand up he simply couldn’t walk and fell, his dick was too raw and too painful. Hard as a rock and blood red, a contrast to the pale tattooed skin of its owner. Mycroft simply carried Johnny to the corner of the room and tied his hands to the ceiling and pulled until he was on his tippy toes. He then pulled his legs in the opposite directions forcing a 180 degrees position, Johnny felt like he was being split into two.  
Once he was done, Johnny saw Mycroft bring the straight fucking machine he had used with the spiked dildo but replaced the spiked dildo with the monster dildo that had been fucking him for the last seven or so hours. How many times were things going to be shoved in his still burnt, still raw asshole? It was too much.   
“I know this is a lot, but I can’t in good conscious let you sleep without your cunt filled with a dildo fucking you, we don’t want to lose momentum now that your asshole is becoming practically a gaping hole of nothingness. I know you think you might one day get used to the pain inside your asshole but I promise you that it will never happen, once I burnt your entire asshole , that was the end of your pain free asshole days. When people see it burnt successfully, they’ll also want to try, plus we would never let it heal. We intend to make sure it never heals that’s why you have to be filled and scraped every hour of every day. Hope you understand. ”Johnny sobbed silently and resigned himself to another sleepless night of agony, pain and torture. Still nothing could have prepared him for the sheer terror of seeing Mycroft bring the machine with the fleshlight and shove his dick inside. Now that it was pointing straight ahead, it gave even easier access to every inch.   
Mycroft set the fucking machine to high as he watched it impale Johnny to the hilt and smiled at his screams. He watched for a few minutes before turning on the jerking off machine to high and savored the bloody murder screams and choked sobbing. God that must hurt like hell. Still it was erotic as fuck, the way Johnny was forced into a perfect split in the air, the huge dildo impaling him over and over again and the fleshlight jerking him off ruthlessly. He jerked off till he came on the floor and left Johnny for the night. He couldn’t wait to see how much jizz Johnny produced tomorrow.


End file.
